The disclosure relates to nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) transceivers and related apparatus, in particular for portable, field-operable biosensor devices. The disclosed devices can be used for rapid on-field detection of disease-causing agents, including bacteria, viruses, DNA, proteins, toxins, chemicals and other contaminants for healthcare, defense, and safety applications.
Sun et al. U.S. Publication No. 2011/0057654 and Weissleder et al. U.S. Publication No. 2011/0091987 relate to NMR transceivers, systems, and methods.
Alocilja et al. U.S. Publication Nos. 2003/0153094, 2008/0314766, 2009/0123939, relate to biosensor devices and/or biologically enhanced, electrically active magnetic (BEAM) nanoparticle compositions and are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.